cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ocean Route
The '''Ocean Route '''are a clan of underwater units of all sorts even units relative to ice. These units were a part of an army in the Magallanica clan only to be conquered to by the Ocean Prince. Now that the Ocean Prince has given up on conquering other armies, he's organized the Ocean Route as the transport of Cray. Allowing units to be sent other nations across the water of Cray. This proved to be extremely useful in the Great Liberation War, however they were held back by the Vampire Empress throughout most of the war. They focus on variety with their vanguard pluses, allowing you to choose which would be best for the player in a specific situation. As such many units in this clan that aren't grade 3 or above have V only skills. These skills can range from drawing to creating large amounts of power. In Cardfight!! Vanguard! Goals this clan is used by William Geomjeong. Sets containing Ocean Route *Booster Set 0: Redemption and Oceans *Mega Booster Set 01: Hydrous Reawakeneing *Mega Booster Set 02: Rising Gods *Unique Trial Deck 01: Ocean's Founder Races *Aquaroid *Gillman *High Beast *Human *Kraken *Mermaid *Sylph *Tear Dragon *Water Dweller Sub-clans *Hydrous List of Ocean Route cards Grade 0 *Aqua Hydrous Fairy (Stand) (Sylph) *Baby Hydrous Fox (High Beast) *Floating Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Hydrous Girl (Critical) (Mermaid) *Hydrous Ice Fairy (Heal) (Sylph) *Hydrous Sirena (Mermaid) *Hydrous Surfer (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Warrior (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Lucky Hydrous (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Aquarius (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Noelani (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Vapour (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Ocean Dragoman (Critical) (Dragonman) *Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (Stand) (Water Dweller) *Ocean Striker (Critical) (Aquaroid) *River Fairy, Liquid (Sylph) *Sea Girl, Marina (Draw) (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Mira (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Misty (Heal) (Mermaid) *Undine of Judgment (Water Dweller) *Water Nymph (Water Dweller) *Young Sea Dragon (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 *Aquatic Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Creature of the Surface (Water Dweller) *Guardian Wolf (High Beast) *Hydrous Cage, Snow (Human) *Hydrous Explorer (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Fairy, Naida (Sylph) *Hydrous Rain (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Supporter (Mermaid) *Icy Frozen Fox (High Beast) *Little Hydrous Girl (Aquaroid) *Mermaid Hydrous (Mermaid) *Ocean Boy, Dylan (Aquaroid) *Ocean Boy, Rin (Aquaroid) *Ocean Chimera (Kraken) *Ocean Empress, Amphitrite (Mermaid) *Sea Draco Knight (Tear Dragon) *Sea Girl, Eisa (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Lorelei (Mermaid) *Sea Girl, Maya (Mermaid) *Underwater Slime (Water Dweller) *Wizard of Mist (Aquaroid) Grade 2 *Artistic Hydrous, Adwin (Aquaroid) *Ascending Hydrous Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave, Marius (Tear Dragon) *Clear Hydrous Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Cold Boy, Yuki (Human) *Freezing Hydrous, Yuki (Human) *Hydrous Girl, Ampeko (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Kunoichi (Aquaroid) *Rippling Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Sea Girl, Crystal (Mermaid) *Shark Boy, Murray (Gillman) *Surface Kraken (Kraken) *The Ocean Tamer (Aquaroid) *Undine of the Ocean (Water Dweller) *Warrior of Atlantis (Aquaroid) *Watching Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Water Girl, Nerine (Aquaroid) *Water Magician (Aquaroid) *Water-Storm Knight (Aquaroid) Grade 3 *Angel of Water (Sylph) *Black Hydrous, Fairy "Reverse" (Mermaid) *Blue Ocean, Marius (Tear Dragon) *Controller of Tides (Aquaroid) *Draconic Aqua Spirit (Tear Dragon) *Grand Hydrous Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Great Ocean Sorceress (Tear Dragon) *Hydrous Mermaid, Fairy (Mermaid) *Hydrous Samurai, Takeshi (Aquaroid) *Hydrous Tides, Amaya (Aquaroid) *Ocean Emperor, Poseidon (Gillman) *Queen of Undine (Water Dweller) *Sea Girl, Tulia (Mermaid) *Sea Manipulator (Aquaroid) *Sea Prince, Poseidon (Gillman) *Water's Sorceress (Aquaroid) *Underwater Horse (Water Dweller) *Undine of Magic (Water Dweller) Category:Clans Category:Ocean Route Category:Magallanica